US Championship
The US Championship was one of the main competitions held in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Like the equivalent UK, Dutch and German championships, it was held in order to determine the national champion of the United States of America, and featured robots entered by teams which also participated in the North American robot combat shows BattleBots and Robotica. Due to contractual and licensing issues concerning both the aforementioned shows, some notable BattleBots competitors, such as Son of Whyachi, were rejected by the Robot Wars producers altogether, and thus could not compete in the US Championship. Other teams, such as Team Raptor, Team Minus Zero, Team Logicom, Team Run Amok and Team Juggerbot, would enter Extreme Warriors with either new machines or renamed/redesigned versions of their existing BattleBots/''Robotica'' competitors. Extreme Warriors: Season 1 In Season 1 of Extreme Warriors, the US Championship was featured as one of several smaller competitions held throughout the season. The tournament featured only 24 competitor robots (although Conquering Clown and Skullmania both withdrew prior to competing). Unlike most domestic Robot Wars championships, the Season 1 US Championship was intended to be held during a single episode. To accomplish this, the 'Heats' actually consisted of four six-way melees, where only one robot from each would progress to the Semi-Finals. The four Semi-Finalists would be paired off into two one-on-one battles, where the winners would progress to the final to determine the first US champion. Extreme Warriors: Season 2 The second season featured a greater emphasis on the main US Championship, featuring 48 robots split across eight qualifying heats. The format for the heats followed those of Series 4 of the UK series; the first round featured two three-way melees where one robot each would be eliminated. Two robots from each first round battle would progress to the second round, consisting of a pair of one-on-one battles to determine the two Heat Finalists. The winner of the Heat Final would progress to the Grand Final. The Grand Final featured a simple knockout format similar to that adopted by the Grand Final of Dutch Series 2, beginning with two rounds of one-on-one battles between the eight heat winners. The two second-round winners would then fight each other in the final to determine the season champion. Nickelodeon Robot Wars A significantly smaller version of the US Championship formed one episode of Nickelodeon Robot Wars, which only featured four competitors due to time restrictions. The format was based on the Grand Finals of the UK Championship, featuring two one-on-one eliminators, a playoff between the losers of each eliminator and a Grand Final to determine the champion. Trivia *The US Championship was the only heavyweight championship held in Robot Wars where every competitor actually originated from the contested country, in this case the United States. By contrast, the UK, Dutch and German series nearly always featured at least one international competitor alongside their respective national entries, with the only exception being Series 10 of the UK series. Category:Battle Events Category:Domestic Championships